Ingliss
Ingliss MacHeath was a female dire wolf (Canis Dirus) from the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan. She was Kyran's best friend. Description Ingliss was a young she-wolf, a yearling. While the novels didn't really mention the fur color of Ingliss' pelt, it did mention that she was bigger than Kyran, her best friend. And like every other wolf in the Beyond, she had green eyes. Also, when Faolan and Edme saw Ingliss and Kyran's blood all over the snow, Edme said she regonized their pelts, again, not mentioning what color they were. Family Pegeen- Birth Mother History 'Watch Wolf' When Edme feels suspicous about her tummfraw, she begins to climb down the peak, wondering about it all the way. On the way, she meets Ingliss and Kyran, a pair of yearling she-wolves who used to abuse her, knowing where to cause her the most pain, and loved to bite as close as they could to her good eye. Edme begins the submission role, but quickly stops, remembering she is no longer a gnaw wolf, shows her dominance as a wolf of the Watch. Ingliss states she has learned the postions quickly, but Kyran teases that a one-eyed wolf looks funny with her hackles up. The two she-wolves begin to press closely to Edme, but Edme shouts that they can't abuse her anymore, with words or bites. Ingliss begins to tell Edme they should have never abused her, seeing as how she was never a true gnaw wolf. Edme asks them what are they talking about and they tell her the truth: Dunbar tore out her eye. Edme threatens to tell on them, and begins heading into the Carreg Gaer of the MacHeath Clan. Kyran and Igliss collapsed and began to crawl on their bellies after the one-eyed wolf, and beg her not to tell the chieftain. When Edme and Faolan are making their way to the Hot Gates of the Sacred Watch, Faolan was about to comment how strange it was to have snow on the ground in summer, when they stop in their tracks at the sight of wolf blood streaked in the snow and the breeze carrying the scent of slaughter pushing towards them. Edme tells Faolan it is Kyran and Ingliss. Faolan asks why, and Edme replies it was them who told her she was a malcadh made. Personality Ingliss was a bright, young she-wolf. Her spirit orginated from her mother, who was killed in a mating dispute a year before in Watch Wolf. She had always dominated Kyran, who got her foolishness from Ingliss. Quotes Ingliss: ''"Why you've certainly learned the positions quickly!"'' Kyran: "Yes, but doesn't a one-eyed wolf look funny with her hackles up?" Ingliss: "You know, of course, you don't deserve to go to the Ring." Edme: "Get away! You can't do this to me anymore, either with words or bites." Ingliss: "Oh, yes, that's true. Indeed we should have never abused you. Seeing as you were never a true gnaw wolf." Edme:'' "Are you cag-mag? What are you talking about?"'' Ingliss: "Wouldn't you like to know? Should we tell her? Kyran:'' "I suppose so,"'' Ingliss: "Dear Edme, we have come to apoligize for our behavior," Category:Minor Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters Category:Wolves Category:Females Category:MacHeath Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Possibly a Star Wolf Category:Possibly a Vyrrwolf Category:Wolves of the Beyond Category:Pups Category:Stub Articles